Flower Of Love
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Sebuah bunga yang indah adalah dirinya seorang. Ia, labrador raburadoru. Seorang pemuda manis yang selalu mengumbar senyuman yang manis pula pada semua orang. Aku mencintainya. Akankah aku mengambil harga dirinya begitu saja? (YAOI, LEMON, CASTOR X LABRADOR)
1. Chapter 1

Flower** Of Love**

warning : Cerita biasa yang (sangat)Gaje, typo, yaoi, boys love, mungkin sedikit OOC ._., malexmale, dll (warningnya dicek sama readers aja kali ya )

Disclaimer : yuki amemiya and yukino ichihara.

Sebelum nya saya minta maaf, saya nggak terlalu tau soal anime 07-ghost. Jadi... kalau ada kesalahan... Maaf.

**Dont Like It? Dont read, please ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi yang cerah ini sesosok lelaki yang (Sangat) manis sedang menyirami tumbuhan-tumbuhan nya. Pemuda itu bernama Labrador raburadoru, sering dipanggil lab atau profe lab.

Ia senang sekali menanam bunga-bunga dan tumbuhan. Ia sering merawatnya.. meskipun ia lelaki, ia menyukai bunga. Karena baginya bunga itu harum dan indah.

Seorang labrador raburadoru memiliki surai berwarna kelabu atau bisa disebut abu-abu (sama aja dong -_-) dan iris mata berwarna violet yang selalu memancarkan sinar nya.

Semua pasti akan terpesona melihat wajah sekaligus iris mata nya kecuali semua orang yang berada digereja. Gereja? Ya, gereja. Labrador adalah seorang bishop disebuah gereja bernama barsburg. Gereja _barsburg_ terletak didistrik 7.

Teman labrador pun banyak tetapi, yang dekat dengan nya hanya teman semasa kecil nya: lance, dan sesama bishop yaitu: frau, teito dan...castor. Lance adalah pemuda yang bersifat _flamboyan_ dan fanatik... mungkin. Lance memiliki surai blonde yang ia gelombangkan dibagian pony-nya dan memiliki iris mata berwarna kuning.

Frau adalah pemuda _pervert_ yang selalu mendekati semua wanita cantik tapi sekarang tidak, karena frau sudah memiliki teito klein. Frau memiliki surai berwarna _blonde_ dan iris mata berwarna biru laut. Sungguh siapapun akan langsung menjerit jika bertemu dengan nya.

Teito klein adalah pemuda manis yang memiliki surai berwarna cokelat dan iris mata hijau daun. Ia adalah _uke_ dari bishop frau. Siapa sangka?

Castor adalah pemuda yang memiliki surai cokelat dengan iris mata _hazel_ yang dilengkapi selalu ditutupi oleh kacamatanya.

**Labrador Pov.**

aku sedang menyirami tumbuhan-tumbuhan ditaman gereja _barsburg_ ini. tanpa sadar aku menoleh kearah kolam saat aku mendengar sebuah tawaan dari sana.

aku melihat uskup castor sedang bersama dengan razette dikolam itu. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak abnormal dari biasa nya dan dadaku menjadi sakit, sesak. Apa yang terjadi padaku? aku pun mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku.

Setelah tenang, aku mulai menyiram tanaman kembali. Tak kuhiraukan suara tawaan yang terdengar. Karena terlalu tak menghiraukan aku menjadi melamun masih dengan menyiram bunga.

"Uskup labrador... uskup labrador... USKUP LABRADOR!." suara dan guncangan dari seseorang membuat ku kembali kedunia nyata lalu kutolehkan kepalaku kearah orang yang tadi menyadarkanku.

Aku tertegun sesaat setelah melihat siapa yang menyadarkanku. Ternyata, orang yang menghentikan lamunanku, adalah orang yang diam-diam kucintai. Yaitu... castor.

"A-ah... ya? Ada apa, castor-san?" Tanyaku dengan gugup dan aku pun memaksakan bibirku untuk mengukirkan senyum terbaikku.

"Kau melamun. Ada apa lab?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya membuatku bingung. Aku tak mungkin berbohong. Dan aku pun tak mungkin berkata jujur. Jadi aku diam.

"Haaaah~" kudengar ia menghela nafas panjang dan nafas itu sedikit mengenaiku. nafasnya membuatku geli.

"Kau mau tau rahasia ku, lab?" Aku menatapnya bingung sembari memiringkan kepalaku. Dan aku pun mengangguk dengan antusias nya.

"Tapi kau harus janji takkan bilang siapapun oke?" Tanya nya sembari merunduk, menatapku karena aku lebih pendek 10 cm darinya.

"Iya, castor-san." Setelah menjawab itu aku tersenyum dan bisa kulihat pipinya sedikit... memerah? Dia memndekati wajahku, aku membeku. Dan hal yang sudah kuduga-duga tak datang dan aku hanya bisa berkecewa ria didalam hati.

Ia tak menciumku. Melainkan membisikkan kata-kata manis yang membuatku merona. Tidak, bukan merona. Tetapi membuat wajahku menjadi merah padam.

"Kau tahu, lab? Bunga-bunga yang kau rawat dan kau jaga itu sangat indah. Tetapi aku punya pemandangan yang lebih indah dari bunga-bunga itu. Mau tahu apa itu? Itu adalah sebuah bunga berkelamin jantan. Walaupun jantan, ia sangat indah jika dipandang. Dua bagaikan bunga malaikat. sebenarnya, itu bukanlah sebuah bunga jantan. Melainkan sesosok malaikat yang jatuh tepat dihadapanku. Kau, lab. Kaulah malaikat itu. Aishiteru, labrador."

Itulah kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh castor. Karena ia cukup dekat dengan ku aku meremas jubah bishop nya dan menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya.

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuanku. Tetapi ia membiarkan ku tetap seperti itu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian aku melonggarkan remasanku pada jubahnya dan mendongakan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Mungkin, rona merah nya masih kentara jelas dipipiku yang berkulit pucat itu.

"A-aishiteru mo, castor-san..." itulah balasanku padanya. Dia terbelalak dan tersenyum tulus. Lalu ia mengelus pipiku yang membuatku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati sensasi aneh ini. Kurasakan terpaan lembut nafas castor dan aku yakin ia ingin menciumku.

"EHEM!" deheman keras dari tiga suara itu membuatku dan castor melepaskan diri. Dan bisa kulihat disana ada lance, teito, dan frau. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung kepada mereka sedangkan castor men-_deathglare_ mereka.

"Lab-chan~ jangan dekat-dekat sama simata empat mesum itu ne?" setelah berkata seperti itu yang membuatku _sweatdrope, _aku langsung ditarik oleh lance.

Castor sudah seperti iblis sekarang. Lihat aura mematikan nya itu. "**siapa yang kau sebut mata empat mesum, lance-san..." **desis castor.

"Kau tak sadar diri ya, castor? Sebutan itu kan untukmu dari lance." Kata frau dengan santainya. Lance hanya mengangguk patah-patah. Mungkin takut dengan aura yang castor pakai sekarang.

"Kau. Jangan. Ikut. Ikutan. FRAU!" Kata-kata yang tertuju pada frau penuh penekanan. Aku yang disamping lance karena ditarik oleh nya hanya diam, menonton.

"Uskup castor, ini masih wilayah gereja. Seharusnya anda tak berperilaku mesum pada uskup labrador sekarang. Atau jangan-jangan anda tertular ke-_pervert-_an nya frau ya?" Dengan polosnya teito berkata seperti itu.

Sekarang tambahlah satu orang yang mengeluarkan aura mematikan nya. Lance mulai berkeringat dingin melihatnya. Dan... "**TEITOOOO!" **teriakan yang amat kencang terdengar dari frau dan castor. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar yang lain tak mendengar ini.

"Kuso-gaki! Kau mau tak bisa berjalan selama setahun hah?!" teito yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan balik tanya "memang bisa?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh dengan mudah nya terucap dari bibir tipis pemuda manis itu.

Kesal karena teito meremehkan nya ia pun menarik teito kearah kamarnya sambil berkata "ikut aku." dan mereka menghilang saat ada sebuah persimpangan . Tinggalah aku, castor,dan lance.

Castor menyeringai seperti seorang physicopath kearah lance. Lance hanya tertawa canggung dan segera lari menjauh dari kami. Aku hanya menatap lance yang lama-lama menjauh, dan aku mendapatkan sebuah firasat buruk sekarang.

Karena tak nyaman dengan firasat buruk ini aku menoleh kearah castor yang tiba-tiba sudah membuka topi nya dan melonggarkan sedikit jubahku agar kepalanya bisa terbenam dileher putihku.

"C-castor-san...?" Panggilku dengan gugup. "Hm?" Dia merespon seadanya dan menghirup harum nya bau dari leherku dan menghembuskan nya perlahan yang membuat bulu kuduk ku meremang.

"Kau... sedang apa...?" Aku mencoba mendorong pundakcastor agak kepalanya tak terbenam dileherku, tapi sia-sia. Tenaganya jauh lebih besar dariku.

"Menurutmu..?" Aku benci ini. Dimana aku bertanya tapi malah diberi pertanyaan kembali. Dan posisiku kini duduk dipangkuan castor karena ia memelukku dan duduk dikursi taman gereja _barsburg_ itu yang membuatku juga duduk tetapi harus dipangkuannya.

"Memberi leherku... _kissmark_?" kurasakan bibirnya menyeringai didalam benaman leherku setelah aku berkata seperti itu.

Aku tersentak saat aku merasakan ia menggigit leherku dan menjilatinya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dengan erat sembari sedikit terdongak tanpa sadar dan meremas bahu castor. rona merah pun mulai menjalari pipiku.

"Ngghh... castor...-sannhh..." sial! Padahal aku sudah menggigit bibir bawahku untuk meredam desahanku.

"Kau menyukainya, lab?" Tanya castor masih dengan aksi menggigit dan menjilat leherku. Tanpa sadar, aku mengangguk. Aku menikmati ini, aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi aneh ini...

"Mau kulanjutkan?" Castor menghentikan aksi gigit-jilat nya pada leherku dan membelai pipiku sembari menatapku, mungkin.

Aku membuka mataku. Rona merah dipipiku belum menghilang dan sekarang aku hanya bisa menatap sayu dirinya. Entah kenapa, itu menyenangkan. Dan aku menginginkan nya lagi.

"Baiklah..." ia menggendongku ala _bridal style._dan itu makin membuatku merona. Sesegera mungkin kusembunyikan wajahku didadanya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar nya... atau kamarku...? Entahlah...

.

.

.

Dia membawaku kekamarnya. Dan langsung menidurkanku diranjangnya.

"Um, castor-san... kita mau apa dikamarmu?" Dengan polosnya aku bertanya padanya dan dibalas tawaan kecil darinya.

"Melanjutkan kegiatankita." Aku tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman dan gelisah karena perkataan nya. Rasa takut pun terselip diantaranya.

Dia mencium bibirku setelah gerakan nya yang cepat melempar topiku kesembarang arah. Dia menekan kepalaku agar ciuman itu mendalam, aku hanya mengikuti instingku. Yaitu: memejamkan mataku dan mengalungkan lenganku dilehernya.

Pasokan oksigenku menipis dan aku menarik rambutnya dengan pelan agar ia tak kesakitan. Ia pun melepaskan ciuman nya. Aku membuka mataku dan rona merah kembali datang dipipiku dengan keringat yang mulai bermunculan. Aku mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa.

Castor menurunkan wajahnya pada leherku yang sudah ia berikan kissmark tadi. Ia menggigit kecil dan menjilat nya lagi seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi...

"Ungh... ge-li... castor-sannh..." keluhku. ia mulai menurunkan jubahku dan aku membulatkan mataku.

"J-jangan, castor-san..." aku menahan tangan nya yang mau membuka jubahku. Rasa takut ku membesar ketika castor melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatapku bagaikan aku adalah santapanya.

"Kenapa, lab?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku yang bergertar dan menahan airmata yang akan keluar dari iris violetku saat aku melihat nafsu yang liar didalam mata _hazel _castor.

Dan airmata itu menetes saat ia mengelus tengah selangkangan ku.

"Ja-jangan..." hanya itu yang bisa kuisakkan sekarang.

"Ssst... tenang..." ia menaruh jari telunjuk nya dibibirku yang bergetar. Dan menggesekan lututnya pada tengah selangkanganku.

"Ja-ngan... ku-mohon... castor..." untuk pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya castor. Mungkin karena perasaan takut ini.

.

.

.

.

**Labrador Pov. End**

**.**

**This chapter end.**

**.**

**So? Mind to review this fic? ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Flower of love chapter 2 update!

Review :

**Babywonkyuu** : hontou ni? Ini lebih parah lagi lho~ iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf lanjutnya lama ^/\^

Disclaimer : Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara

Warning : typo, yaoi, homosexual, malexmale, lemon, tulisan tak sesuai EYD, kata-kata sesuka author.

Pairing : castor x labrador.

**Dont like? Dont read, please ^_^**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**Castor Pov.**

**.**

Dia... menangis? Karena... aku? atau... Dia takut? ini adalah ... yang pertama baginya? Dan berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan lain nya bermunculan dibenak ku.

Melihatnya menangis membuat hatiku mencelos. Sedikit penenangan mungkin akan membuatnya tenang. "Ssssh... jangan menangis, aku disini." Aku memeluknya yang terbaring dibawahku sambil menangis dan bergumam 'jangan.'

Setelah aku memeluknya ia balas memelukku dengan erat sembari menangis kencang. _Hhhhh... mungkin aku harus menahan nya dulu. _batinku sembari menghela nafas. Aku memang sudah tak tahan, tapi aku lebih tak bisa melihat orang yang kucintai menangis karena tak ingin ataupun takut.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, labrador tenang, tapi masih memeluk ku dengan erat. Ia terdongak, menatapku. "Gomenasai membuatmu harus menghentikan apa yang tadi mau kau lakukan. Tapi, tadi, aku..." seakan dia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataan nya lagi, ia menutup bibirnya. Dan menunduk.

Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh kasih sayang, dia tersentak akan perlakuanku tapi hanya diam. "_It's okay. No problem for me."_ kataku sambil tersenyum lebut. Yah~ meski bagian bawahku sesak karena bersentuhan dengan miliknya sih... tapi bagiku, itu tak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah dirinya, orang yang paling kucintai tak boleh menangis seperti tadi. Ya, labrador tak boleh menangis seperti tadi.

Dia menatapku lagi. Kali ini iris violetnya bercahaya kembali, tak seperti tadi yang agak berwarna kemerahan karena menangis. "Aku...Takut. takut, saat kita melakukan 'itu' kau akan menjadi kasar. Aku takut, setelah kita melakukan 'itu' kau akan meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Aku takut, aku takut. Aku takut akan kehilangan mu..." Iris violetnya kembali berkaca-kaca dan bisa kulihat ua menggigit dengan keras bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

Aku tertegun dengan perkataan nya, tapi llangsung menatapnya dengan lembut. "Tidak akan. Tidak akan, labrador. Aku mencintaimu, berarti aku akan menjaga mu dan takkan melukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, berarti aku akan selalu bersama mu apapun yang terjadi. Aku mencintaimu, labrador." Aku mengecup bibir merona nya itu. Diaterkejut dengan perkataan dan perlakuanku padanya. Tapi langaung tersentum lembut dengan setetes airmata yang mengalir.

Dia tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Tapi tepat saat 5cm lagi bibir kita bersentuhan. Ia menghentikan nya dan berbisik "arigatou, castor-san." Dengan senyum malaikatnya itu. Aku ikut tersenyum dan menarik kepalanya agar dapat kucium. Dia tersentak, lalu memejamkan matanya sembari mengalungkan lengan nya dileherku.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan ia dipangkuan ku dengan menciumku bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya dengan memejamkan mata ia mencoba untuk mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan lidah kami. Tapi ia tak bisa dan aku yang menang. Akupun menjelajahi rongga mulutnya hingga iamengerang. karena pasokan udara diparu-paru kami menipis kami pun melepaskan ciuman kami.

**Castor Pov. END**

**Author pov.**

castor dan labrador mengambil udara sebanyak yang mereka bisa dan mereka saling tatap. "Bolehkah?" Tanya castor pada labrador yang menatap castor dengan sayu. Tiba-tiba mata sayu itu tersorot ketakutan yang besar. _haruskah? Tapi, aku masih... takut.- _batin labrador. "Tenang. Aku takkan menyakitimu." Ucap castor lagi, seakan ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan labrador

Perlahan kepala labrador mengangguk, dan ia mendapat kan senyuman lembut dari castor. Castor mengecup pipi labrador dan mengangkat sedikit dagu labrador agar ia sedikit terdongak. Castor mengecupi leher labrador yang memerah karena perbuatan nya, pipi labrador merona dan mata nya terpejam. Gelenyar aneh yang ia rasakan sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Ngghh... castor-sannhh... uhh." Entah setan apa yang merasuki labrador sekarang tiba-tiba ia makin terdongak dengan desahan yang ia keluarkan dan ia meremas rambut coklat castor.

Mendengar itu castor menyeringai kecil. _Cepat sekali terangsangnya._-ucapnya dalam hati. Sekarang ia mengecupi bahu putih milik kekasihnya itu. Sesekali menggigitnya dan menimbulkan suara desahan labrador menjadi sedikit keras. "Ukh... castor...-sannhh... ngghh..."

Castor membuka jubah labrador, sedangkan labrador hanya diam. Dibalik jubah labrador, tubuh putih halus labrador sudah berkeringat sedangkan celana boxer yang ia pakai sudah mengembung. Melihat itu castor hanya tertawa setan dalam hati. Ia mengelus nipple sebelah kanan dan kiri la labrador dengan jarinya. "aah... ukh, castor-san...hngghh..." castor tersenyum iblis mendengar itu. Dan sekarang tubuh labrador sudah berkeringat karena panasnya ruangan castor... atau perlakuan castor? Belum lagi wajahnya yang merah padam dengan mata terpejam dan bulir-bulir keringat dari pelipisnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dan menyakitkan bagi castor. Menyakitkan yang dimaksud castor adalah bagian bawahnya yang sakit akibat pemandangan itu.

Castor menjilati nipple sebelah kanan dan tangan kirinya mengelus boxer yang mengembung itu. "Aah...ahh...nnnhh." suara itulah yang memenuhi kamar castor. Castor menurunkan boxer labrador dan menyentuh kejantanan labrador lalu mengocok nya. "Aaah.! aaah... hngghh... cas...torrhh..." Blank. Kosong sudah pikiran labrador akibat perlakuan castor. Bahkan ia menyebut nama castor tanpa -san dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan putih kental milik labrador keluar.

Castor menjilati tangan nya yang berlumuran cairan labrador secara sensual didepan mata labrador yang mentapnya sayu sembari mengatur nafasnya. Labrador mencium bibir castor dan menekan nya agar ciuman itu mendalam. Ia tak tahan, ia sudah tak tahan. Ia ingi castor sekarang.

Castor menyeringai dalam ciuman labrador dan membalasnya. Ia membuka jubahnya sendiri dan menurunkan _underwear _yang membuat 'milik'nya sesak dan ia pun membaringkan labrador tanpa melepas ciuman nya. Ia memasukan satu jari nya kelubang labrador.

**Labrador Pov.**

Saat aku sedang bergulat lidah dengan castor tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang memasuki lubang anusku. Maka dari itu aku melepaskan ciuman nya dan merintih "akh! K-khh... a-apa yang... kau masukan-ukh... castor-san?" Dia tak menjawabku dan kurasakan ada yang memasuki ku lagi dan satu lagi. Seperti sebuah jari. dan ketiga jari itu menusuk-nusuk lubangku .

"Ukh! Akh! Ghh... sakit, castor-san... " dia masih tetap diam sambil menatapku. Jari-jarinya terus menusuk lubang ku kedalam dan "Aaaaah! " Desahan nikmatku menggema dikamar castor. Jari-jari castor menusuk titik yang membuatku blank. Dengan kepala yang terdongak dan wajah yang memerah aku kembali mendesah. Jari-jari castor yang terus menyentuh tirik itu membuatku gila dan melupakan rasa sakit yang tadi kualami.

"Aaaaah..." desahan kecewa ku alunkan saat jari-jari tersebut keluar dari lubangku. Kurasakan ada yang menggesekan benda yang keras dan tumpul. "Gomenasai... aku tak tahan." Dan dengan itu castor menghentakan benda tumpul itu masuk kedalam anusku secara paksa. "AAAAAAKKH!" teriakanku menggema dan mataku kembali mengaliri airmata. Castor menghapus airmataku dan berbisik "Gomenasai..." Didekat telingaku.

Aku mendiamkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba pikiranku blank dan jantungku berdetak kencang karena terkejut dengan kedatangan benda tumpul yang ia ketahui itu adalah kejantanan castor. "d-daouita..." aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum lemah. "Arigatou" ucap castor dan langsung memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya.

"Aaah!" Kejantanan nya membuatku blank kembali akan tetapi kali ini bukan karena rasa sakit, kali ini rasa nikmat yang mendominasi.

"Aaah! Aaah! Aaaah! Castor! Faster..." desahan terus dialunkan oleh bibirku tanpa bisa kuhentikan karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan castor padaku disetiap hentakan nya. "Aaah~ castor~ deeper~ faster~ aaaaah~ castor~ Please~~~ " tanpa ada -san disetiap nama nya aku terus menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat nya dan lebih dalam menghentakan nya. Sesuai apa yang kuminta ia menurutinya. Kecepatan disetiap hentakan nya melewati batas wajar dan ia menghentakkan kejantanan nya lebih dalam.

"Aaaah! Castor~"

"Oooohh~ nggghh~ castor~"

"Uuuuuh~ castor~ nnnnggghh~ aishite-aishiteru~ castor" desahanku yang ini mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan sejak lama.

"A-aishiteru ... mo, labrador." Kurasakan benda yang ada didalamku berdenyut keras dan benda milikku pun sama dengan nya. Karena dari itu aku mengocok kejantananku sendiri yang memberikanku dua kenikmatan dunia.

"Castor! Aaaah~" desahku sambil mengeluarkan cairanku. Sedangkan castor hanya mengerang dan mengeluarkan cairannya didalamku Lalu ia ambruk disebelahku.

"Daijobu ka?" Tanya castor padaku yang sedang mengatur nafasku. Aku pun membuka mataku dan tersenyum manis "daijobu, castor-san." Ia tersenyum dan memeluk ku.

"Oyasuminasai, lab." Ia tertidur setelah mengecup keningku dan memberi salam tidur padaku. Aku mengecup pipinya lalu balas memeluknya dan tertidur dengan selimut yang sempat kutarik agar menutupi tubuhkudan tubuhnya yang _fullnaked. _

.

**labrador pov. End**

**Keesokan paginya**

**Author pov.**

sinar matahari mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar yang semalam dipakai oleh kedua bishop untuk melakukan hal terlarang. Saat cahaya itu mengenai wajah tampan sang _seme _ yaitu castor, ia langsung membuka matanya dan mengambil kacamatanya lalu dibingkai lah sepasang iris mata _hazel_ dengan kacamata itu.

Saat ia ingin menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melakukan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan tiba-tiba ia terhenti karena ada sepasang tangan putih yang mungil memeluk dirinya. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa kemarin malam ia telah melakukan hal terlarang dengan kekasihnya, labrador. Labrador masih tertidur dengan pulas nya, castor tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos bak malaikat itu didekatnya. Ia mengelus pipi labrador dan itu membuat iris mata violet yang tadi nya tertutup, terbuka dengan perlahan.

Castor tersenyum kembali saat melihat iris violet itukosong. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah labrador dan bibir mereka berdua pu bertautan. Labrador tersentak dan pipinya sedikit merona karena melihat wajah tampan castor dari dekat. lalu ia pun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman castor.

beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas dengan labrador yang terengah-engah dan castor yang tersenyum lebar. "Ohayou, lab-chan~" dengan cerianya castor menyapa labrador.

Dan labrador tersenyum manis "ohayou, castor-san." Sapa labrador. Ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan mencoba untuk duduk "ssssssshhh..." ringis nya saat ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian bawahnya. "Daijobu ka?" Tanya castor yang khawatir pada orang yang ia cintai itu. Apa mungkin semalam ia agak kasar ya?

Labrador tersenyum dengan kening berkerut "D-daijobu..." katanya dengan nafas yang terengah engah karena terlalu menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya. Castor tak percaya pada ucapan labrador dan duduk dihadapan tubuh naked labrador. Dan mengangkangkan kaki labrador. "E-eeeh?!" labrador tersentak akibat perlakuan castor, diapun merona saat melihat bagian bawahnya terpampang dengan jelas.

Castor menatap lubang anus itu dengan teliti. Dan benar, kemarin ia sudah terlalu kasar sehingga lubang anus itu lecet dan berdarah. iapun menselonjorkan kaki labrador kembali dan menatap labrador dengan bersalah dan penuh penyesalan. "Gomenasai, lab..."

"Douita..." labrador tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar serius labrador. Aku minta maaf. Maaf kemarin aku kasar padamu. Maaf. Aku memang kekasih yang bodoh . Bodoh karena menyakirimu." Setelah berkata itu castor meremas dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya.

"Sssshh... kau tidak bodoh castor-san. Itu tak masalah... a-aku... kemarin malam... a-aku juga... menikmatinya kok..." dengan wajah yang merona ia mengecup pipi castor.

"Hontou?" Tanya castor untuk memastikan hal yang tadi ia dengar bukan lah kebohongan belaka.

"H-hontou..." labrador menunduk setelah berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

**TBC (to be continued) or end?**

**Please~ review~**


End file.
